Dragon Ball advertisements
]] ''Dragon Ball characters have been used in many advertisements for Japanese products. Those products include snacks, eye drops, office supplies, and of course Dragon Ball DVDs, video games, cards, pogs, and other toys. Commercials The following is list of real life commercials made using characters from the Dragon Ball franchise, not including commercials designed specifically to promote something in-universe like games. Snacks Early when the ''Dragon Ball'' anime aired in Japan, Goku was seen riding the Flying Nimbus, diving under water, and destroying rocks to find packet of crisps in a commercial for potato chips. Later, while Dragon Ball GT aired in Japan, Goku, Trunks, Pan and Giru appeared in a commercial for Nichiryo's soft bread treat called Mushi Pan ("steaming bread"); the characters are seen actually jumping right off the packaging and screaming out all sorts of stuff about the bread. Included in the Mushi Pan packaging, was one of 20 collectible cards, which included some rare "prism seal" cards. The Mushi Pan commercial is featured in the Dragon Box GT. While Dragon Ball Kai aired in Japan, Gohan and his family and friends appeared in commercials for seasoned seaweed paste produced by Momoya, the Gohan Desuyo! (ごはんですよ！). During those commercials, the Dragon Ball Kai characters take face similar to that of the characters previously used for the Gohan Desuyo! commercials. Eye drops From the beginning of the Dragon Ball anime to the end of Dragon Ball GT, characters such as Goku, Bulma, Oolong, Krillin, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Pan have been used in advertisements for Rooto's Kodomo Soft ("Children's Soft"). The product is an eye drop for reducing the stinging sensation of chlorine when swimming in a pool. The children's version of the product was often promoted by popular anime characters, specifically Dragon Ball for the boys and Sailor Moon for the girls. Also, the product had a small plastic carrying case for the eye drops which is worn around the neck, prominently displayed the heroes of the show. The commercials for the Kodomo Soft mix animation with live-action footage: the characters usually jump into the water, swim, and get out of the water with red eyes and distraught before using eye drops. The exception is the second Dragon Ball eye drops commercial, which features children playing video games and doing homework instead, but again, it features Oolong, Goku, and Bulma. Two of the eye drops commercials are included in the Dragon Box Z Volume 1, along with many other Dragon Ball commercials. School and office supplies Goku and his sons have appeared in several commercials for office supplies and transforming study desks. KOIZUMI produced a transforming study desk called Super Power Desk, which has plastic light-up Dragon Ball Z picture on front. In an advertisement for this Super Power Desk, the last commercial made during the run of Dragon Ball Z, Kid Trunks fights demons similar to those in the movie Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. Later, KOIZUMI produced a modified version of the Super Power Desk, the Hyper Desk, which allows for a computer to be used on; GT Goku appears in the commercial for this Hyper Desk. The Super Power Desk commercial is included in the Dragon Box Z Volume 1 and the Hyper Desk commercial is in the Dragon Box GT, along with a GT school supplies commercial. Gallery External links *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QY_kotR12Lw&feature=related Various Dragon Ball commercials from the 80's] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjehPA84egg&feature=related Various Dragon Ball commercials from the 90's] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BknEYHg1ys&feature=related Various Dragon Ball commercials (video games, Super Power Desk, and Dragon Box)] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrAmYmkxTP4&feature=related Various Dragon Ball commercials (video games, pogs, carddass, and eye drops)] *Ads featured in Dragon Box Z Volume 1 and Dragon Box GT, at kanzentai.com Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Lists